Harry Potter and the Battlemage of Blood
by MisterQ
Summary: A Harry Potter crossover with... well... you'll see. Just a drabble of an idea I had - discontinued
1. It begins

Disclaimer - I created Harry Potter! That's right! It was me! But I let someone else take all the credit (and money - and rights) cause I'm sooo nice. ----Or maybe not.

* * *

Harry Potter and Battlemage of Blood

Dumbledore sat in his office and thought at the same problem that confounded him for the past six years. He needed a good DADA professor - yet again.

There still were not many applicants for the 'cursed' position. Actually, this year, there were no answers to the ad in the Daily Prophet. There was no other alternative. He needed to send out requests. The old wizard pulled out a list and stared at the parchment of potential instructors. Dumbledore sighed to himself and stuffed a few lemon drops into his mouth, hoping that perhaps, just perhaps the situation wasn't as dismal as it seemed. A few hours later, several of the school's owls flew towards several remote destinations.

Only one returned with a positive answer.

"Him!?" Snape was outraged. "You obtained some very questionable DADA professors in the past few years, and I did not overly complain. But this is... this... unfathomable!"

"I have not agreed with Snape many times before, but on this, I am in complete agreement!" McGonagall stared at the headmaster through her glasses.

"I do not see what the issue is. Cadukus has proven himself against the forces of Darkness before." Dumbledore stroked his beard in thought.

"Proved himself!?" Snape shook his head slowly. "I watched once as he and a team of aurors encountered a group of Death Eaters. By the time the aurors pulled out their wands, he was beating the last Death Eater to death with a bloody severed ribcage of another and grinning like the maniac he is!"

"Didn't you switch sides shortly after, Severus?"

"That's not the point, Dumbledore! The point is that Cadukus is a complete and utter psychopath and should not be allowed near most mammals, let alone children!"

"This matter is not open to discussion. His entire family has been allied with the Light for as long as I remember. His father, a squib, cleaned out Wolfenstien Castle while we were preoccupied with Grindelwald. If it wasn't for his efforts, we would have had to face an unholy army of dark magic and science. And like his father, Cadukus, while being a bit.... extreme at times, has never harmed anyone good."

"What are you talking about? Half the aurors he went out with were so mentally scared; they needed oblivious charms placed on them just so they could go back to work! If I remember right, he was asked to retire early as soon You-Know-Who vanished from the wizarding scene the first time. And now you are asking that... monster to come back?"

"Yes." Albus said, spun around, and hummed as he left the meeting.

Everyone was gathered in the Great Hall for the traditional feast and naming ceremony, but all eyes were on the massive figure that sat next to the Headmaster. The man, introduced as the new DADA professor, was as tall as Dumbledore, but probably out massed him by a factor of two - maybe three wearing the black, red, and chrome battlemage armor. He could have been called handsome, in a rugged sort of way, had it not been for the maniac grin he wore as he scanned the students, though mostly the Slytherins, like a hawk stares at a mouse.

"You see that armor?" Hermione asked her two friends.

"It's kind of hard to miss, what with everyone else wearing a robe." Ron said.

"That is the armor of the old disbanded Battlemage Corps." she said, looking up as if remembering something she read.

"Why were they disbanded?" Harry asked.

"You know the Aurors are like muggle Policemen, right?"

"Yes. So Battlemages would be like muggle soldiers."

"No, Harry. Those are war wizards. Battlemages would be like the British SAS, or like the US Navy Seals or Rangers. True Elites. They got started back when wizards fought alongside armies. Battlemages trained so they could take on both at the same time."

"You sure know a lot about this sort of thing." Ron said.

"My father is a real Military buff. Once he found out about the wizarding world, he started asking me to bring him books on old wizard wars."

"The real question," Harry said, "is he better than last year's DADA professor."

Ron shivered, remembering. "Crookshanks would make a better DADA professor than Umbridge."

After the laughter, the rest of the feast went off without incident.

"Welcome, troops, to Offense against the Dark Arts." Cadukus glanced at the textbook. He snorted in disgust and casually tossed it through the window. The closed window. The shattering noise brought a crooked smile to his face.

"Shouldn't it be 'Defense against the Dark Arts', Professor Cadukus?" Hermione voiced.

Cage brought down a massive armored fist onto and through his desk, snapping it in half. "It's this preoccupation with the irrelevant in the face of actual threats that got the Wizarding Community where it is now!" He growled, and then stoked his short-cropped dirty blond hair. With a smile and a friendlier, yet more menacing, tone he said, "But please, no need to be formal."

"Call me Duke."

---------------------

Have fun!


	2. The first lesson

**Author's Notes: **Allright, I said I wouldn't write anymore, but this chapter, just fell out.... oh well. But if you like, feel free to suggest good ideas for how you think this story could go and what kind of creatures will invade the school first. (Ihave no idea where I'm going with this, it being a 'Harry meets a FPS game' fic, the question is what will the gang have to battle first? Demons? Dragons? Aliens? Mafia? Mutants? Vampires? Dinosaurs? Monsters? Other? - that there will be Dark Wizards (maybe at the boss levels! heh) is a given, of course.) Anyways, enjoy and keep pressing that trigger button.

----

Chapter 2

Harry thought Duke, with his angular features and blond hair,looked a bit Nordic with a definite Viking background - the kind of man who would be more comfortable swinging a massive battle axe into a skull rather than teach a bunch of children.

Duke stalked across the room mumbling something which sounded like "I'd rather be swinging a battle axe into a skull than teach this bunch."

Finally, he turned towards the class.

"The first thing you have to realize is a little saying I like to live by: The best defense is a great offense!" Cadukus said with a grin as if remembering previous 'best defenses' he had been involved with.

"Excuse me… Duke? But shouldn't we take roll?" Pansy Parkinson said, worried that fifteen minutes passed without the professor doing what the others have done in the years before.

"Roll? My policy is simple. If you want to learn how to survive, then be here. If you want to be ambushed by bloodthirsty monsters in the dark so your family and friends can only find a few choice fragments of your skull - and perhaps a tooth - and that's only if they are very, very lucky, then don't come. I won't be responsible for casualties through your own negligence and stupidity."

"And what do you think you can show us, other than how to club an enemy over the head like a common troll?" The voice, and attitude, belonged (of course) to Draco.

"Ahh, what do we have here? A smart alec!"

'What's a 'smart alec'?' Draco wondered to himself, before realizing it must be a muggle term. This made his dislike for the new professor that much greater. In fact, despite his violent streak, he bet that Cadukus was just like Hagrid - a big soft pussycat on the inside. Otherwise, there was no way Albus or the council would let a man like him teach.

"And do you know what the first rule is for being a smart alec, blondie?" Cadukus stalked to Malfoy's desk and leaned forward.

"My name is Draco Malf.."

"I asked you a question, blondie! Answer it or faced the consequences!" he shouted.

Draco still managed to keep enough of his cool to answer in a hiss. "I don't know."

"Well, " Duke leaned back and grinned, "the first rule is to use a snappy line only when you have the upper hand in a fight, or when you want to goad your enemy into making a mistake. Good try, blondie, but I don't make mistakes often. Five points to Slytherin house."

The slytherin boy was torn between hating the new nickname and being proud for the points. In the end, the two cancelled each other out in a neutral expression on his face.

"As to what I can teach you, heh." Duke grinned wider and cracked his massive knuckles. "Well, that all depends on you."

He sat down at the broken desk and absently cast a repairo spell at it. Looking over a parchment he started mumbling. "Let's see, what you all have covered. Disarming spells, good… some minor magical threats, werewolves, dementors, unforgivable curses, theory?? Bah!"

"At least you know about animagi. That's good." Cadukus said as he continued to study the parchment. "You never know when that mouse or fuzzy cat you ignored will suddenly change into your worst nightmare."

It was that moment that Professor McGonagall had the unfortunate timing to open the door and glance inside. "I was just seeing how your first class was going, Professor."

"It's going." Cadukus grunted and gestured toward the students who were all trying to not look at the witch directly or laugh out loud. "Just trying to see how far along the little ones are."

"Oh…" The transmogrification teacher stared at the broken window. "Um.. Good. Carry on, then."

Duke stood up after she left and casually tossed the parchment onto the floor. "Please, please tell me you know the basics of tactics and unarmed combat."

No one spoke up and some students looked down at their desks.

The massive professor sighed. "Have any of you had any, any battle experience whatsoever?"

After a pause, Harry spoke up. "We performed a rescue mission last year against many Death Eaters."

"And how did that work out for you?"

Harry lowered his head at the words. "It… we walked into a trap. I lost my godfather. The man I wanted to rescue."

Duke stared at the boy who lived and then sighed. "Good, then you won't make the same mistakes again. Five points to Gryffindor. And for the rest of you, I will try to impart this same lesson, though hopefully at a smaller cost than nappy-head here learned it."

Harry glared at the smiling face of the professor who only smiled further.

"Good, you got some anger there. I'll be teaching you how to harness it properly later." He then turned to the class. "Now for the first day, let's start with the basics. Can anyone tell me how to survive the killing curse?"

"That's 'basics'?" Hermione whispered what every other student was thinking to herself.

Neville raised his hand.

"Yes, you chubby."

"Uh… um.. you … can't. Only Harry has.. er.." the flustered student said. Despite his long hours of practice, Neville still did not have too much confidence and was especially intimidated by the hulking professor, though not as much as Snape.

"Errrr!" Duke made a buzzing noise. "Wrong answer! And in fact, with that attitude you're even more susceptible. You have to believe in yourself and question established answers, because if the enemies know that you follow proper procedures, they can anticipate your actions and plan accordingly. And usually, that results in a dead you. Got it?"

Neville nodded his head and started thinking about what Duke said.

Harry remembered his own experiences and raised his hand.

"Yes, nappy-head?"

Potter frowned, but answered, "I think I survived the first time because… of my mothers sacrifice. The next time was because I cast a spell with the match of the wand which cast the killing curse. There was a battle of wills and his wand started casting the last few spells in reverse. Then there was the time when Dumbledore animated a statue to intercept a blast meant for me."

Duke shook his head sadly. "In a combat situation, usually, you won't have the match of the wand casting spells at you, and I hope the rest of you don't have use your mothers as a shield."

There was slight laughter among the students.

"The last method is okay, if you are talking about taking cover behind something and not having the headmaster bring something to life every time you are in danger. But there is one more fundamental way of surviving a killing curse. The simplest, easiest way."

There was silence until it came to Hermione.

"Yes, you, brain girl."

The brain girl in question frowned at her nickname, but answered anyways. "The best way to survive the killing curse is to not get hit."

"Bingo! Ten points to Griffindor." Duke smiled. "The weakness of the killing curse is that it's a directional, single target spell. If it misses you, you got nothing to worry about. In battle, if you can evade and attack, do it. If you can't, then mount a defense. And you all know what I consider a good defense. So to that fact, please follow me to the back of the room. We will be practicing evading spells."

"What kind of spells are those?" asked a seventh year Slythrin boy.

"Not casting 'evading spells', we will BE evading spells." Cadukus sighed as the students moved towards the back.

"Hmmm… I suppose for the first day, you'll need some cushions or something." With that, he gestured with a massive ebony wand and the floor was covered in gym mats.

"But, Professor Duke, won't the desks get in the way?" Hermione asked.

"Yes." The professor grinned. "Yes they will"

Suddenly, Hermione could only think of how busy Madame Pomfrey, the nurse, would be during this school year.

And so the first day of Defense.. or was that Offense Against the Dark Arts class progressed.

-----

-----

**Random scene**. (Will it appear later? Who knows! Yaaay!)

Harry crouched behind a large chunk of rubble that used to be a piece of the potions classroom wall. Avadra Kedavras were flying rapidly overhead from the small group of Dark Wizards while their magical creatures terrorized the students who did not have the unique luxury of Duke's tutilage.

The boy who lived glanced around for his team. The heavy hitter, Hermione, was crouched nearby - waiting to let loose with another of her signature combo lightning/fireballs. Ron, Malfoy, and Neville were peeking behind cover to occasionally loose a spell in the direction of the Death Eaters. Duke had left them explaining only that he had an idea.

Harry hoped it was a good one, because the situation was dire. Unless something happened fast, their position would be compromised and soon.

It was that point when Murphy and his law swung in Harry's favor.

The back wall exploded outwards in a hail of large stone bricks and dust to reveal a very large, very loud, and very angry three headed dog. The stunned Death Eaters looked up to see a wand wielding Cadukus happily sitting on top of Fluffy as though it was a giant carnivorus horse.

The DADA professor grinned wide and uttered, "Now pet my puppy!"

"From the INSIDE!", he added as the duo lunged.


	3. The day continues

**Author's Notes: **Yay! Update. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**

The second half of the class consisted of Duke, standing on top of the newly repaired (and newly reinforced) desk, happily blasting at the class with rapid stupifys, The students were supposed to dodge the spells and then stand up and cast an expelliramus at Duke. If someone failed to try and stand up, they had points deducted. And for every successful spell cast against the professor, that student would get five points for their house.

No one gained any points that day. Pansy Parkinson gained a sprained arm and Crabbe cracked his head while evading by jumping right smack into a desk. There were several others that also needed to go to Madame Pomfrey before class mercifully ended.

During a brief break, Hermione got curious - once she caught her breath.

"Professor Cadukus, what house were you in when you went to school?" She asked, her face still flush from the most exercise she had since the rescue attempt a year ago.

"Heh, I didn't go to Hogwarts." Duke said with a grin. "They wouldn't take me. Something about how the sorting hat does not…. react well to people like me."

The massive professor leaned in towards Hermione and whispered the words 'Endless screaming', loudly enough that the rest of the class heard also. Most of the students shuddered at the thought of what the hat would find inside Duke's head.

"So where did you go, professor?"

"I went to Vincentine Acadamy."

"The school for socially maladjusted wizards?" Draco said, smiling. "Didn't your uncle go there also, Goyle?"

"Oh yeah!" Duke said. "How is ol' Stubby?"

Goyle growled, but did not say anything.

"That's right! I heard he had finally regained the use of his legs enough to walk." Cadukus said. "He tried to kick me in - well - a sensitive place and so I shoved him through a wall, legs first."

"He fell forty-five feet!" Goyle finally growled out. "It was the fourth story outer wall made of solid stone!"

"Yeah… it sure was." Duke smiled, as if remembering a fond memory. He suddenly looked concerned at the glare Goyle was giving him. "What? You think I should have taken him to the clocktower?"

No answer followed, so the evasion lessons started up again.

The rest of the day for Harry, passed in a haze of pain and soreness.

All of Harry's muscles ached like they were on fire as he fell onto the couch in the Gryffindor common room. Harry suspected that there were muscles he didn't even know he had that now hurt because of all of Duke's 'training' - if that was even the right word for it.

"I almost wish Umbridge was back. At least no one got taken to Pomfrey's while writing scrolls." Ron said as he also rested as still as possible in a large cushioned chair.

Harry looked at his hands, remembering his detention where writing scrolls DID hurt. "Cadukus is the anti-Umbridge. Can you imagine him giving a speech about the theory of Defense Against the Dark Arts? It would probably go something like: 'Enemies bad! You need to bash enemies into paste! Now, theory time is over!"

Ron laughed and immediately wished he didn't as his many sore muscles made themselves suddenly known. "Can you imagine him and Lockhart trying to co-teach? After each demonstration, Lockhart will probably be trying to cast memory spells on himself to forget about the pain."

It was Harry's turn to laugh, then hurt.

Hermione arrived from her last class and collapsed on another chair. "There should be a law against having Duke's class at the start of the day. Sometimes I think it would be safer to let Lupin teach - during a full moon!"

"I bet that to defeat dark forces, all you need to do is have them attend our class for a few months." Ron stated. "Maybe Harry could convey the torture back at You-Know-Who through that Oculmancy thing he is learning from Snape."

"Oh no!" Harry got up despite the pain. "My Occulmancy lessons! I need to get to the dungeon!"

"That's right! Hold on, Harry." Hermione said. "I ran into Snape on the way back and he had a message for you."

A feeling of dread suddenly came over Harry. A feeling which was soon justified.

"He said that you are having the lessons with Professor Cadukus now."

Potter swallowed nervously.

Hermione continued, "You better hurry. I don't really want to think about what the Professor will have you do if you arrive late."

Harry started running.

* * *

**Bonus Scene**: (Maybe it will appear later, maybe not! The suspense….)

"Listen, Harry. You don't have to worry. All I want is to have a few words with your guardians. That's all." Duke said as he and his student walked past the row of identical houses in the fading light of a late afternoon.

"I've dealt with these kinds of people before, and I learned that it is all about how you phrase things to them. Your wording, your actions, and your appearance are all very important in these kinds of situations." The massive, armor-clad man said while stalking up to the place where Harry spent most of his life. Cadukus paused right before rapping on the door. "Even the way you knock can have an impact on these kinds of dealings."

With that, Duke punched a massive black and chrome armored gauntlet through the oaken door and casually ripped it off its hinges.

To say that the Dursleys were surprised was like saying the sun was a tad warm and a bit larger than a breadbox.

"I'm one of Harry's professors that would like to have a little talk with you." Cadukus said as he stalked over to the table where, until mere moments ago, a family were having a peaceful dinner. "By the way, nice to meet you, Mr. Bloatly, I'm the Duke."

"That's Mr. Dursley, and the Duke of what?" Vernon sputtered.

"The Duke of PAIN, Bloatly. And how about we have this little talk face to face?" Cadukus said.

Vernon Dursley was not a small man, either in height or girth. Although he never talked about it, Harry estimated his weight at about 150 kg (330 lbs). That is why Harry was so shocked when Duke grabbed his uncle by the neck and lifted him up to his face with only one hand.

"Now listen and listen good to what I am about to tell you, Bloatly. Harry, here, has been prophesized to either defeat a very murderous dark wizard, or die trying. Now, I heard how Potter has been spending his summers and I'm a little concerned that his environment is not the most conducive to effectively learn how to channel his magic. Magic that could save his life."

"Now if Harry does not study or relax properly during his off time, he will not win the battle. And once he is dead, Voldemort - the Dark Wizard, will come here to kill anyone who had anything to do with keeping Harry from him for so long. Does that make sense?" Duke did not wait for an answer as he continued.

"Now, more importantly, I will be a little bit upset if all the time I spent teaching Harry to defend himself and survive is suddenly wasted if he dies. If these events should, for some reason, transpire - I will come here to have a little more than a few words with you and your family. Then I will leave. And by the time Voldemort arrives to kill you all, it will be a MERCY KILLING as you will all be begging him, with as much movement as you can muster of your broken bodies and souls, for the sweet release of DEATH! Do. You. Understand?"

Vernon Dursley answered him by wetting his pants. Duke just tossed him on the floor, and grabbing Harry lightly on the shoulder, led both of them away outside. Moments later, the door jumped back on the hinges and repaired itself like a video being played in reverse.

Petunia Evans Dursley, quite understandably, chose that moment to faint.


	4. The chapter in which some plot develops

**Author's note: **Plot! Plot for you! Plot for everyone! Mwahahaha! Also, it is not very practical to make a wand into a weapon. A wand is, basically, an amplifier - and it is rather difficult to gesture a spell with a sword or a mace in the middle of battle - but not impossible. But anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Harry stood there, white as a sheet and occasionally shivering. Forget about Voldemort activating his scar, the crucio curse and everything else he had suffered before - what had happened was the most disturbing event he had ever gone through. Ever.

He had briefly glimpsed inside of Cadukus' mind.

The new professor's way of trying to teach him to defend against mental intrusions was a bit different than Snape's. While Duke was not as proficient in the subtle mysteries of mind magic, his method was effective in it's own horrifying way.

Simply put, Duke tried to assault Harry's mind with awful nightmarish visions, while Harry tried to keep them out. That was supposed to strengthen his mental barriers against Voldemort's connection.

Instead, the things he had seen things - horrible, horrible things.

"What wrong with you, nappy-head?" Duke asked after the lesson ended prematurely. He leaned back in his office chair, which strained to contain his weight.

Harry only shivered.

"What? Are you bothered by those things?" He laughed and snatched a morning star off one of his office's walls - all of which had various weapons, shields, or other artifacts mounted on them.

Harry twitched.

"Heh, that's just some of the milder things I see every time I close my eyes. You get used to them - or go completely crazy." He laughed while happily twirling the medieval weapon. "Glad that didn't happen to me, huh?"

Harry whimpered a little.

"What did you do to Mr. Potter?" Professor McGonagall entered the office after peeking inside, quite innocently of course.

"What do ya mean, Minnie?" Duke casually tossed his morning star through the back wall with a loud crash.

"Don't give me that, Duke!" she said and pointed to the boy-who-lived - who was now staring off unfocused into a wall. "What did you do to him?

"Just finished his occumancy lesson. He did pretty well considering how unsensitized kids are in the wizarding world these days. Did you know muggle kids his age in America have witnessed over twelve-thousand fatalities on their television screens?"

"That's not the point! You're supposed to be teaching him how to defend his mind, but just look at him!" The transmogrification professor grabbed Harry by the shoulders and stared into his face. "Harry! Can you hear me? Can you understand?"

"Ung…" Harry muttered and shivered some more.

"He's young and has a resilient mind. He'll be fine!" Cadukus patted him on the back and laughed.

"That… this is NOT funny!"

"No, what's funny is that I call you 'Minnie', who's a mouse in a muggle cartoon, and yet you turn into a…."

"That is also not funny!"

"Professor McGonagall?" Harry's eyes focused as he asked.

"Harry, are you all right?"

"I'll be fine, professor." He said and shook slightly as he remembered some of what he saw.

"See? And Harry, now you have a bit more incentive to work on your mind shield, that is unless you want to again experience.."

"No!" the cry was reflexive. Harry gained a little bit of his composure. "I will try harder and I will succeed better next time."

"Good! Good, Harry. I'm sure, by the end of the year, not even a Flavian mind slicer would be able to slow you down!"

"I do not know why Albus asked you to come here, Cadukus." Minerva shook her head slowly. "You should not have even been a wizard. You were a problem back when I taught at Vincintine, and now, you are even more of an insufferable psychopath."

"And you, Minnie, are one of the few professors I had that did not suffer a nervous breakdown."

"…" said Minerva. She, then, promptly headed out the door and away to her office.

Harry stood there, taking it all in.

"She was always a capable one. Teaching at Vincintine was her first job out of school. I figured her for easy prey - new teacher, still uncertain of her abilities. Proved me wrong." Duke smiled at the memories.

"Professor Cadukus?" Harry spoke up. "Why are you….. like… I mean…?"

"Why am I an 'insufferable psychopath'?" Duke imitated McGonagall's voice.

No one spoke for a little while.

"My family have always been… prone to violence, Harry. My ancestors were battlemages and bezerkers. Although we've never been good at following the rules, we have, mostly, fought on the side of light. Chaotic good is the term that a certain muggle game… er.. never mind. "

Cadukus leaned forward with a smile. "The short, very short answer to your question started with my father. While the wizards were attacking Grindelwald, my father saw a equal threat in a different castle. He went there by himself, since he was a squib and could not help the others. He went through it like the glorious blade of the Angel of Death. In the end, he brought back many artifacts and devices he found there - both magical and scientific. The Mumblesphere of Dagola'ab was forged by infernal forces in a place that can not be pronounced by the human tongue. It can warp a pure soul to find new unimaginable forms of depravity and make a normal man into gibbering idiot. It scrambles thoughts and fills a mind with gruesome horrors from beyond the known realms."

"Dad thought it was a children's toy."

Harry stood there with his mouth agape.

"And they all lived happily ever after. The end. Finito. Time to go Harry." Duke stood up and ushered the boy out of his office. "I'll see you back here on Thursday."

"Oh, and Harry." Cadukus said. "Don't worry, you've done well - for the first time."

When Harry returned to the common room he was still shaken up over what he had seen.

He shrugged off his friend's questions and went to his bed, but sleep did not come easily.

He saw a house, whose various rooms were each in a state of disrepair. And in each room, there were forms in dark robes and masks - reading, researching, and flitting from one point to another.

"What news have you, Pettigrew?" Harry heard himself say in a voice not his own.

"My lord, our source reports of a new professor at the school." Petter groveled before him.

"I could have told you that! What news on the new professor or the prophesy?"

"The professor is… it is Cadukus Blazkowicz."

"Cadukus? Why would Albus hire that… that monstrosity? When he fought my loyal followers, it was as if I was watching babies fight a dragon, without magic. Letting him near children…"

"He seems to be behaving himself, mostly."

"Time will reveal his true nature. How goes our recruitment?"

"The giants are still undecided, the dark ones are almost in agreement, and per your order we will not induct any of the children into our ranks - overly."

"Good, good." The man who used to be known as Tom Riddle hissed. "Now, any news on the prophesy?"

Peter bowed a little lower. "The seer does not remember any of what she says, and the only other ones…"

"I KNOW who the other ones are…. Wait a second. We are being watched."

Harry felt his dream become turbulent. His thoughts turned to the memories of what he had just discussed with Duke.

"I know now Caducus' secret! And, now for the prophesy." Harry heard Voldemort say as his mind exploded into pain. All he knew was that he could not let Voldemort know what the prophesy said. He frantically searched for anything that could hold off the probe. And in desperation, he used the only thing he could think of.

The memories of what he had seen in Duke's head.

Harry woke up suddenly in a cold sweat, the dark wizard's screams of horror still ringing in his mind.

* * *

**Bonus Mystery scene of mystery** (It may appear, or it may not. flips coin)

Flames were everywhere.

Hogwarts, the school that stood for millennia, was burning. Pieces of movable stairs were falling to the first floor as flaming wreckage.

In the inferno, one figure strode through the heat - as if the flames, themselves, were afraid to touch it.

Even Voldemort paused in his battle with Potter as the new figure exited the fire - his armor gleaming red in the flames.

"It is time to end this. All of this!" said the figure as he unsheathed a slender sword.

Harry blinked, then blinked again. His eyes were seeing something, but he was having great trouble processing it.

"Dobby? Is that you?"


End file.
